Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for treating vision conditions in a patient, and in particular to techniques for developing targets for use in such treatments.
Current treatment planning procedures often involve taking several wavefront measurements, and using a measurement selection algorithm to select a single one of the wavefront measurements for generating the treatment target. The other non-selected wavefront measurements are not used for treatment planning purposes. Often, the single wavefront measurement which is selected for the treatment plan can include transient small-scale spatial variations.
Although vision treatment techniques that are based on wavefront measurements provide real benefits to patients in need thereof, still further improvements are desirable. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions for at least some of these outstanding needs.